


Sudden, and Complete

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [82]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: MM - make the stars come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden, and Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



_She remembers them all, suddenly, the way of stars in the woods' that night:_

_a rolling darkness with pinpricks of fiercest light._


End file.
